Shooting Star Precure!
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Funami Ayano es una estudiante común, pero dentro de ella siempre ha sentido que algo le hace falta. Cuando es atacada por una criatura llamada "Quimera" y salvada por una chica que dice ser "Cure Neptune" su vida cambiará por completo. Una misión obscura renacerá del pasado y solo las Shooting Star Precure! pueden realizarla, pero primero deberán encontrarse... ¿Lo lograrán?
1. Las Nuevas Precure

**-Academia Ototachibana, 30 de Septiembre-**

-Buenos días. –

-Buenos días Rin-chan. –

-Buenos días. –

-¡Oye~! ¡Ayano-~! –

-¿Uh? ¿Akari-chan? –

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde~! –

-¡Oh no! – La chica de cabello azul grisáceo y ojos violetas comenzó a correr para llegar a tiempo, subía las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de la escuela, pero 3 chicas le impidieron el paso. –Ummm… Discúlpenme. –

-Izumi-san, ¿ya te enteraste? –

-Sí, mañana es el cumpleaños de Neptunia-sama. –

-Por favor, déjenme pasar… -

-Buenos días, Izumi-san. –

Una chica llegó a saludar a la joven que subía las escaleras frente a Ayano, al pasar empujó a la peliazul y esta estuvo a punto de caer de las escaleras…

-¡Ayano! –

Una mano logró alcanzar a Ayano y la salvó de caer, su salvadora la junto a su cuerpo y la abrazó para impedir el accidente, todas las chicas que pasaban en ese momento por ahí miraron a ambas chicas.

-¡Kyaa~! –

-¡Es Neptunia-sama! –

-¡Neptunia-sama, hoy está muy linda! –

-¡Neptunia-sama! –

-¿Quién es esa chica que está con Neptunia-sama? –

-No lo sé. -

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? – La joven conocida como "Neptunia-sama" miró dulcemente a la peliazul y le sonrió, Neptunia era más alta que Ayano, su cabello era azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso.

-Etto… No… - Ayano se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por la chica más popular de la escuela, así que inmediatamente se quitó y recogió la mochila de la joven y la sacudió. - ¡Etto, discúlpeme! – Le devolvió la mochila y la chica le sonrió.

-Que tengas un buen día. – Neptunia sonrió, tomo su mochila de las manos de Ayano y continuó su camino, no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído a la joven…

-Que-Que tenga un buen día… Neptunia-sama. – Ayano miró a Neptunia alejarse con elegancia y después de eso continuó su camino para llegar con Akari e irse a su salón de clases…

 ** _-Shooting Star PreCure-_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: "Las Nuevas Precure: El Encuentro con una Líder y el Nacimiento de Plute"_**

 ***POV Ayano***

 _Mi nombre es Funami Ayano, tengo 14 años y voy en segundo de secundaria, actualmente estudio en la Academia Ototachibana, mi mejor amiga es Tokino Akari, ambas quedamos huérfanas desde pequeñas, así que siempre hemos estado juntas desde que nos conocimos aquí en la escuela, nuestro hogar son los dormitorios de la Academia, aunque para muchos mi situación es lamentable, no me siento mal en absoluto, soy feliz._

-Ayano, buenos días. –

-¡Ojin-sama! – Akari se acercó con mirada picara a Ayano. – Hay viene el Príncipe… ¡Kyaa~! –

-Akari-chan, detente. – Mira al joven parado frente a ella: tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de color azul, era más alto que ella, incluso más alto que la misma Neptunia. – Buenos días, Kazuto-kun. –

 _Él es Karasuma Kazuto, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, no exagero si digo que en algún tiempo juramos que seríamos novios… Es el chico más popular de la escuela y todo el mundo habla de su relación amorosa con Neptunia-sama, es por eso que lo apodan "Ojin-sama", el Príncipe de Ototachibana._

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? –

-Sí, ¿por qué? –

-Por nada en especial… Jeje. –

-¿Estás bien, Kazuto-kun? –

-Sí, no es nada. – En ese momento el celular de Kazuto suena y lee el mensaje.

 _Para: Kazuto_

 _De: Kaón_

 _¿Ya has averiguado lo que te pedí?_

 _Te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre,_

 _No te retrases por favor._

-¿Pasa algo, Kazuto-kun? –

-Eh, n-no… Lo siento Ayano, tengo que irme, te veré después. – Kazuto salió corriendo al lugar indicado por la joven.

-Ojin-sama… ¿Habrá pasado algo? –

-No lo sé… -

-Sea lo que sea, vaya que tenía prisa. –

-Sí… -

-Bueno, vámonos que tenemos E.F. –

-Sí, ya voy Akari-chan. –

 **-Sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Ototachibana Gakuen-**

-¿Y bien? – Neptunia estaba mirando por la ventana hacía la cancha en la que se encontraba Ayano.

-Mañana también es su cumpleaños. –

-Eso es bueno, significa que no estamos equivocados. –

-¿Estás segura de esto, Neptunia? –

-Sí, completamente segura. –

-¿De verdad Ayano es…? –

-No lo sé, pero eso es lo que Wiz ha dicho. –

-Si es correcto, entonces hoy comenzará. –

-Solo nos queda esperar… Por el bien de ambos mundos. –

-Sí… Entonces te dejo sola, Neptunia. –

-Te he dicho que me llames "Kaón". –

-De acuerdo, Kaón. –

-Te veré en el atardecer en el lugar acordado, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Está bien, asegúrate de que todo salga bien. –

-Ese es mi trabajo, ve con cuidado. –

Kazuto salió del lugar y Kaón se quedó viendo a Ayano desde la ventana.

-Esta chica… -

 **-Dormitorios de Ototachibana Gakuen ~ 4 pm-**

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, Ayano? – Akari se encontraba acostada escuchando música mientras Ayano se arreglaba felizmente.

-¿Eh? P-Pues… -

-¿Acaso vas a ir a ver al Ojin-sama? –

-¡N-No! ¡Te-Te equivocas! –

-¿Entonces a dónde vas? –

-Voy a ir a buscar un regalo para Neptunia-sama… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! –

-Sí… ¡Pero no le digas a nadie ¿vale?! –

-Sí, de acuerdo, pero quiero verlo cuando regreses ¿si? –

-Vale… Bueno, me voy. –

-¡Qué te vaya bien, A-YA-NO-CHAN~!

-Sí, sí… -

 _Pronto será el cumpleaños de Neptunia-sama… ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa! No, cálmate Ayano, todo saldrá bien, enfócate en encontrar un lindo presente para ella hoy._

- _Eliminar… A las Precure… -_ Una voz extraña se escuchó haciendo eco por toda la ciudad.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? – Ayano miró al cielo, que comenzó a nublarse. - ¿Lluvia? No dijeron nada en las noticias… -

- _Eliminar… A las Precure… -_ La voz se hizo más terrorífica, toda la gente comenzó a dirigir la mirada al cielo. – _Eliminar… A las Precure… -_

-¿Eliminar a las Precure? –

- _¡Eliminar a las Precure! –_

-¡¿Eh?! –

Una extraña criatura mixta entre una mujer y un leopardo apareció y atacó a Ayano.

- _Eliminar… -_

-¿Eliminar? ¿A mí? –

 _-¡Eliminar! –_

Aquella criatura tenía una fuerza y velocidad increíble, comenzó a golpear a Ayano incontables veces, la gente huyó del lugar, por lo que no había quien salvara a Ayano… La criatura la arrojó contra la pared de uno de los edificios y la joven cayó al suelo demasiado herida, no podía ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-…Alguien…Ayúdeme… -

- _Eliminar, eliminar… -_

-…Por favor… Ayúdenme… -

 _Es inútil, ¡no puedo ponerme de pie! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! Por favor… ¡No quiero morir!_

 _-¡Eliminar! –_

-… ¡Ayuda!... –

Encima de un edificio dos personas observaban aquella situación.

-¡No puedes dejar que esto continúe! ¡Ve y ayúdala! –

-Esta es su pelea, no me interpondré. –

-¡Eres una Guardiana! ¡Es tu deber! –

-¡Guarda silencio Apolo! –

-¡VE! –

-¡AAHHH~! – La criatura toma a Ayano, salta una gran altura y la avienta con mucha fuerza al suelo, la peliazul cae, no aguantaría un golpe más… - …A…yu…da… -

-¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! ¡Si no la ayudas tú, lo haré yo! –

-Esto significa que… ¡No eres la indicada! – La joven de cabello morado saltó y le dio una patada a la criatura, haciéndola chocar contra un edificio. - ¿Estás bien? – Volteó hacía Ayano, quien seguía en el suelo.

-… ¿Quién…eres…? –

-Una Precure. –

 _-¡Eliminar a las Precure! –_

-¡No dejaré que un Quimera ataque de nuevo! –

La joven comenzó a golpear a aquella extraña criatura, se igualaban en velocidad, pero en fuerza la joven era superior a esa criatura.

-¡Ya me harté de ti! _¡Precure! ¡Neptune Shoot! –_ La joven creó una bola de energía morada y atacó a aquella criatura, la criatura desapareció y una especie de medusa transparente con una bolita de luz en medio salió de esa criatura. -¡Wiz! -

- _Capturada, kyuu~ –_ Una extraña gatita con alas de color blanco con partes lilas y una estrella en su frente se come aquella medusa pequeña y regresa a manos de la joven.

Ayano se levanta y mira a la joven. – Gracias… -

-No ha sido nada, es mi trabajo. – La joven sonríe y le da la mano a Ayano, cuando eso pasa ambas logran escuchar el latido del corazón de la otra, como si se hubieran sincronizado. – " _¿Qué…?" –_

 _¿Qué es esto…? Se siente bien…_

-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? – La Precure mira a Ayano confundida por lo sucedido.

-Yo soy Funami Ayano. –

-Ya veo… Entonces nos encontraremos pronto, Funami-san. –

La Precure toma a Wiz y estaba a punto de irse, pero Ayano la detiene del vestido y la mira de nuevo.

-Dime por favor, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-¿Mi nombre? – La joven mira a la peliazul y sonríe. – Mi nombre es "Cure Neptune". –

-¿Cure Neptune? –

-Nos veremos pronto, Funami-san. – Neptune se suelta de Ayano y se va.

-Hasta pronto, Cure Neptune… -

El cielo se despejo y Ayano volvió a los dormitorios, al llegar Akari le limpió las heridas y le vendó el tobillo derecho que tenía lastimado.

-¡¿Enserio?! –

-Sí… Pero, Cure Neptune me salvó. –

-¿Cure Neptune? No había escuchado de ella… -

-Estoy segura, ella es una Precure… Y su nombre es Cure Neptune. –

-Ayano… -

 **-Centro Comercial de Shibuya, 01 de Octubre-**

-Tengo que encontrar un lindo presente para Neptunia-sama, hoy es su cumpleaños. –

.Ayano se encontraba en una tienda de joyería buscando algún collar que resaltara con Neptunia.

-¡Qué lindo este! – Toma un collar de plata con un cristal violeta y algunos diamantes de adornos. – Estoy segura que se verá muy bien en Neptunia-sama. ¡Me llevaré este, por favor! –

Ayano salió con el regalo envuelto, iba caminando feliz hasta que el lugar comenzó a temblar…

-¿Un terremoto? –

 _-Eliminar a las Precure… -_

-¡¿Esa voz?! – Ayano reconoció esa voz, era la misma del día anterior.

- _¡Eliminar! –_

En esta ocasión, apareció un demonio mitad humano y mitad caballo, comenzó a destruir el lugar y la gente corrió hacía la salida.

-¿Me estará buscando de nuevo? –

Una joven de cabello magenta oscuro suelto con una media cola alta, cabello corto y ojos magenta chocó con Ayano, haciéndola tirar el regalo y caer al suelo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? –

-No… Estoy bien. –

-Ven, te ayudo. – La chica le ofreció su mano y Ayano la tomó: En ese momento ambas sintieron la misma sensación que Funami había tenido cuando tomó la mano de Cure Neptune y ambas se extrañaron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? – La joven se confundió.

-No lo sé… -

 _Es lo mismo que sucedió cuando tomé la mano de Cure Neptune ayer…_

Una explosión se escuchó en el segundo piso y la joven miró a Ayano.

-Tengo que irme, deberías salir pronto de aquí. – La chica salió corriendo hacía el lugar de la explosión.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No deberías ir para allá! –

-¡Date prisa y huye! ¡Yo estaré bien! –

-¡¿Quién eres?! –

-¡Me llamo Mana! –

-¿Mana…? –Ayano corrió hacía el otro lado, pero recordó algo. - ¿Acaso Mana será Cure Neptune…? – Ayano, de la curiosidad, recogió el regalo y salió corriendo hacía el lugar al que había corrido Mana.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Neptune estaba ahí.

-¡Vengo a ayudarte! – Mana llegó al lugar y se paró frente al quimera.

- _¡Eliminar a las Precure! –_

 _Tengo que saberlo… Tengo que saber por qué sentí eso con Cure Neptune y con Mana… Tengo que saber quiénes son ellas realmente… ¡Tengo que descubrir quién es Cure Neptune!_

-¡AHHH~! –

-¡¿Mana?! –

Una criatura extraña tenía en su gran mano a Mana atrapada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –

-¡Mana! –

-¡Déjala en paz! –

-¿Eh? ¿Cure Neptune? –

-¿Una Precure nueva? –

- _¡Precure! ¡Neptune Arrow! –_ Neptune logra hacer que la criatura suelta a Mana.

-¡Mana-san! – Ayano suelta el regalo y salta para atrapar a Mana, ambas caen al suelo y Mana abre los ojos.

-¿Tú…? ¿Me salvaste? Gracias. –

-No, solamente te atrapé. –

-Te dije que huyeras, tienes valor para haber venido hasta aquí… -

-Mana-san… -

-No me has dicho tu nombre. –

-Ayano, Funami Ayano. –

-¿Ayano? Qué lindo. –

-¡¿Están bien?! –

-¡Cure Neptune! –

-¿Cure Neptune? – Mana mira a su salvadora. – " _Entonces ella en realidad es una nueva Precure…" –_

 _-¡Precure! ¡Neptune Sho-! –_ Ambas criaturas comenzaron a golpear a Neptune, haciéndola caer al suelo y golpearse fuertemente.

 _-_ ¡Cure Neptune! –

 _-Neptune-chan, aquí está tu compañera Precure, Kyuu~. –_

-¿Mi compañera? ¿Ahora? – Neptune mira a las dos chicas en el lugar. - ¿Podrá ser esa pelirosa…? -

- _No, Kyuu~. Es la chica de azul, Kyuu~. –_

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ayano es…realmente mi compañera? –

Las criaturas volvieron a golpear a Neptune, haciéndola volar en el aire para luego patearla hasta el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Wiz, date prisa y dale el Share Crystal! –

 _-Entendido, Kyuu~. –_

Wiz se acerca a Ayano y la mira fijamente.

-E _scucha: Eres una de las nuevas Precure, Kyuu~. Toma este Share Crystal y transfórmate rápido, Kyuu~. –_

-¿Ayano es una Precure…? –

-Mana… ¿Yo?… - Ayano toma el cristal: era de color rosado y brilló al momento de ser tocado por Ayano. – Pe-Pero ¿qué debo hacer? –

- _Di la frase "¡Precure, Crystal Reflection!" al momento de meter el cristal en este brazalete y transfórmate, Kyuu~. –_

-¿Brazalete? – Ayano miró en su mano derecha, en su muñeca había aparecido un brazalete blanco con marcas rosadas y un orificio vacío en el medio.

-Has lo que dice, Ayano. –

-Mana… ¡De acuerdo! – Ayano tomó el Share Crystal en ambas manos y este comenzó a brillar, sucesivamente lo introdujo en el brazalete blanco con rosa que había aparecido en su mano. - _¡Precure! ¡Crystal Reflection! –_

Ayano pasó por un proceso de transformación: su cabello se volvió rosa claro, un traje de 3 distintos tonos de rosa y de color blanco apareció en su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron magenta y el brazalete se convirtió en un collar blanco con una piedra preciosa del mismo color del cristal en el medio. - _¡La Diosa Renaciente de la Luz, Cure Plute! –_

 _-_ ¿Cure Plute? – Mana miró a la nueva Precure que había aparecido.

 _-_ ¿Soy una Precure? –

 _-_ Entonces por eso ayer la atacó la Quimera… -

 _-¡Eliminar a las Precure! –_

Ambas quimeras atacaron a ambas Precure, Neptune se acercó a Plute y la ayudó a llegar al segundo piso.

-Escucha Plute, sé que es algo que aún no procesas, solamente deja salir las palabras que tengas ahí guardadas. –

-De-De acuerdo… -

-¡Vamos! –

-¡Mana, quédate ahí! –

-No me quedaré solo viendo. _¡Precure! ¡Love Link! ¡L-O-V-E!_ – Mana pasó por un proceso de transformación diferente: su traje era rosa con blanco, su cabello se hizo rubio y sus ojos rosados. - _¡El Amor que Abunda, Cure Heart! –_

-¿Cure…Heart…? –

-Parece que has perdido tu amor, quimera triste… ¡Yo, Cure Heart, te regresaré los latidos de tu corazón! -

-¡Cure Heart, vamos! –

-¡Sí! –

- _¡Precure, Neptune Shoot! –_

 _-¡Precure, Heart Shoot! –_

 _-¡Precure, Plute Shower! –_

Los tres ataques logran dar en ambas quimeras y estas desaparecen…

-¡Wiz! –

 _-Capturada, Kyuu~. –_ Wiz se "comió" ambas quimeras, Mana y Ayano se des-transformaron y se sonrieron.

 _-_ No sabía que había nuevas Precure. –

 _-_ Yo no creí que fueras una Precure, Mana. –

 _-_ Cure Heart, gracias. – Neptune miró a Mana fijamente.

 _-_ No, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, gracias por salvarme. –

 _-_ Cure Neptune, si seremos compañeras… Entonces déjame ver quién eres. –

 _-_ De acuerdo, Funami-san… - Neptune se des-transformó y Ayano se quedó sorprendida de quien era…

 _-_ ¡¿Neptunia-sama?! –

 _-_ Ah, ¿se conocen? –

 _-_ Sí, vamos a la misma escuela… -

 _-_ Entonces estarán bien. – Mana les sonrió a ambas jóvenes. – Mi nombre es Aida Mana, Cure Heart, es un placer. –

 _-_ Gusto en conocerte, soy Hanazono Kaón, Cure Neptune. –

 _-_ Yo soy Funami Ayano, Cure Plute, creo… -

 _-_ No tienes que dudar de ti, solo sé libre y da lo mejor de ti en la batalla, serás una excelente Precure. – Mana tomó las manos de Ayano y le sonrió nuevamente.

 _-_ ¿Te volveremos a ver, Mana-chan? –

 _-_ ¡Sí! Es seguro. –

 _-_ Entonces hasta pronto, Mana-chan. –

 _-_ Sí. – Mana miró a Kaón. – No se rindan, Precure. –

-Nosotras somos… "Shooting Star Precure". –

-¿Shooting Star Precure? Es lindo, entonces bienvenidas Shooting Star Precure. Yo soy la líder de las DokiDoki Precure. –

-¿DokiDoki Precure? ¿Hay más Precure? –

-¡Sí! Somos muchas, bueno tengo que irme, las veré pronto Ayano-san, Kaón-san. –

-Sí, bye, bye. –

Mana recogió del suelo la bolsa de lo que había comprado y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. – Ayano saca el regalo y se lo da a Kaón. – Feliz cumpleaños, Neptunia-sama. –

Kaón acepta el regalo y le sonríe a la joven. – Dime "Kaón". –

-¡Sí! Feliz cumpleaños, Kaón-chan. –

-Feliz cumpleaños para ti también, Ayano-san. –

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabías? –

-Sí, toma. – Kaón le da un regalo a Ayano también.

-¡Gracias! –

-Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya. –

-Sí. –

 _Hoy ha sido un cumpleaños muy extraño… Conocí a Mana-chan, me hice amiga de Kaón-chan… Y me convertí en una Precure… Sí… Soy una Precure, ¡soy Cure Plute, una integrante de las Shooting Star Precure!_

 **-Escuela Ototachibana, 02 de Octubre-**

-Buenos días, Neptunia-sama. –

-Buenos días. –

-¡Mira, mira, Ayano~! Es Neptunia-sama. –

-¿Eh? – Ayano mira a Kaón y corre hacía ella. – Buenos días, Kaón-chan. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¿Esa chica llamó por su nombre a Neptunia-sama? –

-¿Quién se cree que es? –

-Ayano… - Akari mira a ambas jóvenes.

-Buenos días, Ayano-san. –

-¡Ah! ¡Te lo pusiste! El collar… -

-Sí, es muy lindo, gracias. – Kaón le sonrió. – Tú también tienes el brazalete que te di. –

-¡Sí! Es mi tesoro, gracias Kaón-chan. –

-¿Y el Share Crystal? –

-Esta mañana estaba en este collar de plata y una piedra apareció en el brazalete… -

-No te preocupes, eso es para que puedas transformarte cuando sea. –

-Ya veo… ¿Y el tuyo? –

-Es este. – Kaón le enseñó un collar de plata en el que estaba su Share Crystal, el cual era idéntico al de Plute, pero el de ella era morado al igual que algunas partes de su brazalete.

-Es lindo… - En ese momento suena la campana. – Tengo que irme, te veré después Kaón-chan. –

-Sí, adiós Ayano-san. –

Ayano regresó con Akari y se fueron a sus clases, Kaón sonrió y también caminó con rumbo a su salón…

 _No ha sido un sueño… De verdad soy una Precure, y este Share Crystal lo comprueba…_

 **-Sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Oogai Gakuen-**

-¿Mana? ¿Te sucede algo? –

-No, estoy bien Rikka-chan. –

-¿Segura? –

-Sí. –

 ***POV Mana***

 _Cure Neptune, Cure Plute… Las "Shooting Star Precure" ¿eh? Qué lindo… Espero volver a verlas pronto, Kaón-chan, Ayano-chan._

 ** _…_** ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! Este es un nuevo...bueno, en realidad tiene tiempo que lo escribí XD pero estuve editando algunos detalles y ahora si comenzaré a subirlo.**

 **SPOILER: Las precure originales que aparecerán serán: Max Heart, Smile, DokiDoki y Go! Princess :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás por favor déjenlos en los reviews y con gusto los responderé n.n/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. ¡Max Heart Aparece!

**-Sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Ototachibana Gakuen ~ 10 de Octubre-**

-¿Qué dices? – Kaón se encontraba sentada en el escritorio.

-Existen más Precure a parte de las Diosas. –

-¿Estás seguro, Kazuto? –

-Sí, 14 según mis resultados. –

-¡¿14?! Es mentira… -

-No, no lo es. Todas ellas existen, yo conozco a dos de ellas. –

-¿Dos de ellas? –

-Sí, Misumi Nagisa y Yukishiro Honoka. –

-¿Nagisa? ¿Honoka? –

-Sí, tu conociste a una llamada Mana, ¿verdad? –

-Sí… Aida Mana, Cure Heart… -

-Nagisa es conocida como "Cure Black" y Honoka como "Cure White". –

-¿Cure Black? ¿Cure White? –

-Sí. También existe una chica llamada "Shiny Luminous" entre ellas, pero no conozco su identidad civil. –

-He hablado con Shiny Luminous en mis sueños, pero no conocía la existencia de Black y White… -

-Supongo, Shiny es conocida por ser uno de los fragmentos de la Reina de la Luz. –

-¡¿La Reina?! –

-Sí, quizás a eso se deba tu conexión con Shiny Luminous. –

-Ya veo… -

-Utiliza esa conexión a tu favor y encuentra a esas tres. –

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –

-Con el Share Crystal, quizás reaccione con Shiny, de esa manera lograrás encontrar a Black y White también. –

-Pero… ¿Iré sola? –

-Sería peligroso… Pero Funami aún es una novata, no puedes pedirle que vaya contigo, sería peligroso para ella. –

-De acuerdo, saca mi justificante para mañana, trataré de hablar con Shiny está noche para saber dónde empezar. –

-De acuerdo, te deseo suerte, Kaón. –

-Gracias… -

 ** _-Shooting Star PreCure-_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: "¡Max Heart Precure Aparece! Nueva Alumna en Verone Gakuen, ¡Black, White y Neptune en Combate!"_**

 _-¿Quién eres? – Una chica de cabello rubio largo recogido en dos grandes coletas y ojos verde que portaba un vestido largo rosa y blanco por encima de las rodillas que se abre en forma de una V boca abajo con unos ribetes por debajo estaba frente a Cure Neptune. - ¿Te conozco? – La chica puso su mano sobre su corazón y cerró los ojos. – Desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado hablando, pero la verdad no sé nada sobre ti… -_

 _-Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si… Shiny Luminous. – Shiny abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la joven. – Escucha, quiero buscarte, quiero encontrarte… ¿Dónde puedo hacerlo? –_

 _-¿Buscarme? Si te dijera en donde encontrarme entonces no sería divertido. –_

 _-¿Divertido? –_

 _-Puedes buscarme en Verone Gakuen. –_

 _-¿Verone Gakuen? ¿Cómo podré reconocerte? –_

 _-Ese es el juego, debes encontrarme por tu cuenta. –_

 _-¿Esto es un juego para ti? –_

 _-¡Sí! – Shiny sonríe y luego suspira feliz. – Te estaré esperando. –_

 _-¡Espera! ¡Shiny! – Shiny desapareció y Neptune quedó sola en aquél jardín floreado. – Shiny… -_

* * *

 **-Jardín de Rosas, Ototachibana Gakuen ~ 11 de Octubre-**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio, Kaón! – Replicó Kazuto molesto.

-Lo digo enserio, me iré de intercambio a Verone Gakuen. –

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? –

-Sí, completamente. – Respondió Kaón con seguridad.

-Pero, Kaón… -

-Por favor, cuento contigo, Kazuto. –

-De acuerdo… Iré por el documento. – Dijo dudando de si realmente debería hacerlo.

-Gracias, tres semanas me bastarán. –

-Vale… Ten cuidado ¿entendido? –

-Sí, sí, estaré bien. Wiz estará conmigo. –

-Avísame si algo sucede. –

-No te preocupes por mí, recuerda que tienes que estar al pendiente de Ayano-san en caso de que el Invid atacará a Plutia. –

-Sí, yo la cuidaré. –

-Entonces me voy, tengo que ir por mis cosas y arreglar el hotel en el que me quedaré. –

-Buena suerte, Neptunia-sama… -

-Adiós, Kazuto. – Dijo Kaón tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón. - _"Espérame Shiny… Prometo que voy a encontrarte." -_

 **-Salón de Reuniones, Ototachibana Gakuen ~ Momentos después-**

-Chicos, escuchen. – La Sub-Directora llamó la atención de todos los alumnos presentes. – Hoy, por órdenes del director, nuestra estimada Presidenta Estudiantil Hanazono Kaón se irá de intercambio a Verone Gakuen por tres semanas. –

-¿Eh? – Ayano miró a Kazuto y le tocó el hombro. – Oye, Kazuto… -

-¿Qué sucede, Ayano? –

-¿Por qué Kaón-chan no me dijo nada? –

-Etto… No-No lo sé… -

-¿Kazuto? –

-Lo siento, pero no sé nada, Ayano. –

-¿Así? Qué extraño… Creí que teníamos que estar juntas por…"eso". – Dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también me extrañé al enterarme que se iría… Pero ¿qué se hace? Ya se ha ido. – Respondió en un murmullo.

-Sí… _"¿A dónde has ido Kaón-chan? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Kaón-chan…"_ -

 **-Mansión Hanazono-**

-¿Está segura, Señorita? – Preguntó una chica vestida de maid de cabello blanco rizado y ojos dorados.

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, Otoha-san. – Respondió Kaón terminando de empacar su última maleta.

-Pero… Señorita… - Dijo queriendo reprochar.

-Solo serán tres semanas, hasta entonces esta casa está a tu cuidado, ¿vale? – Interrumpió Kaón mirándola con una sonrisa.

-S-Sí… Como ordene… -

-Gracias, Otoha-san. – Kaón tomó sus maletas y subió al automóvil. – Hasta pronto. –

-Qué le vaya bien, Kaón-sama… - Murmuró no muy convencida.

 ***POV Kaón***

 _Mañana… Es un día realmente especial…_

 **-Verone Gakuen ~ 12 de Octubre-**

-¿Quién es esa chica? – Murmuró una joven mirando de reojo a Kaón.

-No lo sé… - Respondió otra que la acompañaba en un susurro.

-¡Es realmente linda! – Dijo un chico viendo a la peliazul.

-¡Parece una Princesa de verdad! – Exclamó otra chica que miraba a distancia Kaón.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – Preguntó un joven a sus amigos mientras miraba de reojo a Kaón.

 _Ninguna de ellas es Shiny… Puedo sentirlo._

Una joven que llevaba una red de Lacrosse golpeó por accidente a Kaón, parecía que llevaba prisa por la manera en la que corría.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastime? – Preguntó deteniéndose a ver a Kaón.

-No… Estoy bie-… - Dijo, pero se quedó callada cuando miró fijamente a aquella joven: tenía el cabello castaño y corto, era de ojos cafés y piel morena clara. Kaón quedó impresionada por la belleza de la joven que no pudo completar su frase y terminó sonrojándose un poco.

-¿De verdad estás bien? – Repitió la chica preocupada por el comportamiento de Kaón.

-S-Sí… No te preocupes… - Respondió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces ven. – Dijo la chica ayudando a Kaón a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias. –

-No es nada, eres nueva ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? Sí… -

-Entonces ven, te llevaré con la Sensei para que vean en que grupo estarás, ¿vas a segundo? –

-Sí. – Asintió Kaón.

-¡Genial! Quizás estemos en el mismo grupo. – Respondió la castaña.

-Ya veo… Gracias por ayudarme. –

-No es nada, ven conmigo. –

-Vale. – Dijo siguiéndola.

 _Esta chica… ¿Quién podrá ser…? Es muy amable y tiene un gran corazón…_

-Sensei, esta chica es nueva y viene preguntando por su grupo. – Dijo mirando a la profesora.

-¿Eh? – Kaón reaccionó y vio a la mujer frente a ella.

-¡Ah! ¿Eres la estudiante de Ototachibana? – Preguntó con amabilidad la profesora.

-S-Sí. – Asintió Kaón.

-¿Ototachibana? ¿Qué esa no es una escuela privada? – Preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Lo es. – Respondió la maestra. - Entonces debes ser Hanazono-san, ¿verdad? –

-Sí, es un placer. – Dijo Kaón haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Es maravilloso! Y qué bueno que te has encontrado con Nagisa-san. – Respondió la maestra uniendo sus manos alegre.

-¿Nagisa-san? – Murmuró Kaón confundida. - ¿Te llamas así? – Preguntó después de girarse para ver a la castaña.

-Sí. – Asintió Nagisa sonriente.

-Qué lindo. – Respondió Kaón devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿por qué dice "qué bueno"? – Preguntó Nagisa girándose a ver a la profesora.

-Porque estará en tu clase, Nagisa. – Respondió la maestra.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó Nagisa emocionada.

-Sí. –

-¿Escuchaste? Estaremos juntas. – Dijo girándose a ver a la peliazul.

-¡Sí! Me alegro. – Respondió Kaón amablemente.

-Bueno, bueno, vayan a clases. –

-Sí, ven Hanazono-san. –

-Sí. – Asintió la peliazul mirándola. – Y llámame "Kaón", Nagisa-san. –

-Vale, Kaón-san. -

* * *

-Jóvenes, hoy tenemos a una alumna que viene de intercambio de Ototachibana Gakuen. –

-¿Ototachibana? – Murmuró un alumno sorprendido.

-Tiene que ser una broma… - Murmuró una chica.

-Pasa, por favor. – Dijo el profesor haciendo una seña, Kaón entró al lugar y todos se quedaron asombrados.

-Buen día, soy Hanazono Kaón y vengo desde Ototachibana Gakuen, es un placer conocerlos. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia después de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. – Espero que nos llevemos bien. -

-¡Oye Hanazono-chan, eres muy linda! –

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí? –

-¡Oye, yo la vi primero! –

-¡Guarden silencio ustedes tres, ella es mía! –

-¿Quién dijo? –

-¡Chicos! Cálmense por favor, Kaón tomarás asiento e-… - El profesor se quedó callado cuando vio que la joven comenzó a caminar.

Kaón caminó hacía una chica que estaba sentada al lado de Nagisa. – Lo siento, ¿podrías darme tu asiento por favor? –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida la chica.

-Por favor, dame tu asiento. – Pidió nuevamente con amabilidad.

-Kaón-san ha conocido esta mañana a Nagisa-san, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería que se mantuvieran unidas. – Explicó el profesor.

-De acuerdo. – La joven se puso de pie y caminó al asiento vacío de atrás.

-Gracias. – Dijo Kaón sentándose y poniendo su bolso en el suelo.

-Por cierto, soy Misumi Nagisa. – Dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa.

-Misumi… ¡¿Misumi?! – Exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí. – Asintió la castaña.

- _"Eso significa que… ¡¿Nagisa-san es Cure Black?! Tiene que ser una broma…" –_ Pensó sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno, comencemos. – Dijo el profesor, quien escribió unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón. - ¿Quién puede darme el resultado? – Preguntó mirando a los alumnos. - Yukishiro-san, ¿podría hacernos el favor? –

-¿Yukishiro? – Murmuró Kaón.

-Sí, ella es la presidenta del grupo, se llama Yukishiro Honoka. – Explicó Nagisa en voz baja.

-¿Honoka? – Kaón miró a la pelinegra que se había puesto de pie para resolver la ecuación. – _"Yukishiro Honoka… ¿Esta chica es Cure White?" –_

-¿Estás bien, Kaón-san? – Preguntó Nagisa mirándola confundida.

-¿Eh? S-Sí. –

-Te has puesto muy rara, ¿dije algo malo? –

-No, no es eso… E-Es solo qué… -

-Hanazono-san. – El maestro llamó la atención de Kaón, quien se puso de pie.

-¿S-Sí…? – Preguntó confundida.

-Sé que viene de la prestigiosa escuela Ototachibana, pero eso no le da derecho de estar hablando durante mi clase. – Dijo el profesor mirándola.

-Sí, lo sé… Lo lamento mucho, Sensei. – Dijo agachando la mirada.

-¡Sensei! Fue mi culpa. – Exclamó Nagisa levantándose.

-¿Nagisa? – Murmuró Honoka mirándola de reojo.

-¿Nagisa-san? – Kaón miró a Nagisa.

-Sí, yo le pedí a Kao-…quiero decir, a Hanazono-san que almorzara conmigo y ella solo estaba respondiéndome, por favor no la regañe. – Explicó la castaña.

-Se las pasaré por esta ocasión a ambas, que no se repita. – Dijo el profesor mirándola.

-¡Sí! – Gritaron al unísono y se sentaron, Nagisa suspiro de alivio y Kaón a los pocos segundos le dio una nota.

 _Gracias por salvarme Nagisa, te debo una._

 _¿Cómo puedo pagarte?_

 _-Kaón_

Nagisa sonrió y contestó con otra pequeña nota.

 _Déjame pensarlo ¿vale? Te daré mi respuesta después._

 _Aunque lo hice porque me caes bien._

 _Somos amigas ¿no?_

 _-Nagisa_

Ambas rieron un poco y continuaron las clases normalmente hasta que llegó la hora del receso, Kaón fue de las últimas en salir al igual que Honoka, así que respiró hondo y se dirigió a ella.

-Buen día, ¿eres Yukishiro Honoka, verdad? – Preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, gusto en conocerte, Hanazono-san. – Respondió Honoka con gentileza.

-El gusto es mío, Yukishiro-san. – Dijo sonriente.

Una vez que terminaron de guardar sus cosas, ambas salieron del salón juntas mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

-Así que te has hecho amiga de Misumi-san… -

-Sí… - Respondió Kaón mientras buscaba con la mirada a Nagisa, pero no lograba localizarla. - ¿En dónde se encuentra Nagi-…Misumi-san ahora? –

-Lo más seguro es que esté jugando Lacrosse en este momento. – Respondió Honoka.

-Ah, ¿ella juega Lacrosse? –

-Sí, ¿quieres ir a ver? –

-¡Sí! Por favor. –

-De acuerdo, vamos. –

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar en el que Nagisa se encontraba jugando, una vez llegaron se pudo notar que había 4 jovencitas apoyando a Misumi, Kaón juntó sus pulgares y sus índices para "atrapar" a Nagisa en un punto fijo de su vista. Honoka observó el rostro de "felicidad" de Hanazono al estar observando a Nagisa, por lo que sonrió y disfrutó del momento. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que el juego acabara y el equipo de Nagisa quedara triunfador, las 4 chicas rodearon a Misumi y Kaón se quedó observando eso.

-¿Misumi-san siempre es tan popular? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de Nagisa.

-Sí, aunque solamente es popular entre las mujeres, a veces eso le avergüenza un poco. – Dijo Honoka soltando una risita divertida.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Kaón desviando la mirada.

-¿No irás a saludarla? –

-No… Creo que es mejor así, está ocupada… - Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Oh? ¡Kaón-san! ¡Honoka! – Nagisa, desde la distancia, llamó a Hanazono y corrió con una sonrisa en su rostro hacía ambas jóvenes. – Por lo que veo que ya se han conocido. -

-Sí, Hanazono-san ha sido muy buena y me dijo que quería venir a verte. – Explicó Honoka sonriente.

-¿Enserio? Eso me apena un poco. – Dijo Nagisa soltando una risita.

-¿Estás ocupada después de clases, Nagisa-san? Si no lo estás, podrías venir con Yukishiro-san y conmigo de compras. – Dijo Kaón sonriente.

-No, no estaré ocupada. –

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos después de clases. – Honoka le sonrió a ambas jóvenes. – Bueno, tengo que ir al laboratorio, las veré luego. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Nagisa, Honoka salió corriendo del lugar y ambas chicas se quedaron solas. - ¿Te ha caído bien? –

-Sí, es una buena chica. – Kaón sonrió. – Pero ¿por qué al laboratorio? –

-¡Ah! Es que ella es la "líder" del grupo científico de la escuela. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –

-¿No estás ocupada? –

-No, ya terminó el juego, y además tengo hambre. –

-De acuerdo, vamos. –

El momento durante el almuerzo fue una experiencia nueva para ambas chicas, por lo que estaban felices. Una vez que las clases terminaron las tres jovencitas tomaron rumbo hacia el centro comercial para sus compras juntas.

-Todo es muy lindo. – Murmuró Kaón emocionada.

-Sí, y a veces es algo caro… - Dijo Nagisa, quien sonrió torpemente.

-¿Y entonces que vemos primero? – Honoka llamó la atención de ambas.

-Me gustaría ver los vestidos, quisiera regalarles uno. – Dijo Kaón.

-¿Enserio? – Los ojos de Nagisa se encendieron. - ¿Por qué? -

-Somos amigas ¿no? Será como un presente y un recuerdo de nuestra amistad. –

-Me agrada la idea, es algo lindo de tu parte. – Honoka sonrió. – Vamos entonces. –

Se probaron bastantes vestidos, haciendo que el momento fuera emocionante y divertido para las tres jóvenes, el reloj marcó las 6:35pm y las chicas se encontraban saliendo con varias bolsas en manos… Reían, bromeaban, se divertían… Pero la felicidad no les duró mucho, antes de bajar al primer piso un "terremoto" se sintió y un Quimera en forma de lobo negro con los ojos rojos enorme apareció en el lugar aterrorizando a todos.

- _"¡¿Un quimera?! Tengo que darme prisa y transformarme…" –_ Kaón tomó a las jóvenes de las manos y las metió en una tienda dentro del lugar que estaba sola y algo oscura.

-¿Qué haces Kaón-san? – Peguntó Nagisa confundida.

-Deberíamos huir. – Apoyó Honoka.

-No. – Respondió Kaón con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? Esa cosa nos lastimará si no lo hacemos. – Dijo Honoka confundida.

-Porque no es necesario. – Dijo Kaón sonriéndoles. – Yo sé que ustedes dos son Precure… ¿No es así, Cure Black, Cure White? –

-¡¿Cómo…?! – Honoka se quedó impactada.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – Nagisa tuvo la misma reacción que Yukishiro.

-Porque… Yo también soy una Precure. – Confesó mirándolas fijamente.

-Estas de broma… - Murmuró Nagisa sin creerlo.

-No, es cierto. – Unos gritos se escucharon desde el exterior y Kaón se quitó el Share Crystal del cuello. – No debemos perder tiempo, hay que ayudarles. –

-De acuerdo… - Murmuró Honoka confundida.

Kaón introdujo el Share Crystal en el brazalete. - _¡Precure! ¡Crystal Reflection! –_ La joven pasó por un proceso de transformación idéntico al de Cure Plute. - _¡La Diosa Renaciente de la Oscuridad, Cure Neptune! –_

Honoka y Nagisa se tomaron de las manos y las alzaron. - _¡Dual Aurora Wave! –_ Ambas pasaron por un proceso de transformación en dúo.

 _-¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure Black! –_

 _-¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure White! –_

 _-¡Juntas somos Precure Max Heart! –_

-¿Listas? – Preguntó Neptune.

-Sí. – Respondieron ambas al unisón.

Las tres salieron del lugar y se pararon frente a la criatura.

 _-Eliminar a las Precure… ¡Eliminar a las Precure! –_

-Quimera… ¡Te eliminaremos de una buena vez! – Exclamaron las tres al unísono.

El lobo comenzó a atacar a las jóvenes con bolas de energía oscura creadas por su boca.

-¡Black, White! Distráiganlo, yo apuntaré a su boca. –

-De acuerdo. –

-Cuando yo les diga, atacarán. –

-¡Entendido! –

-Vamos, White. –

-Sí. –

Las Max Heart comenzaron a golpear a dicha criatura mientras Cure Neptune se elevó en el aire y trató de apuntar a la boca del quimera.

-¡Hacía acá, chicas! – El quimera abrió la boca para atacar a las dos Cures y fue cuando Neptune supo que era momento de atacar. - _¡Precure! ¡Neptune Shoot! –_ El ataque dio de lleno en la boca del quimera, Neptune sonrió y miró a las otras dos. - ¡Chicas, ahora! –

-¡Sí! – Ambas se tomaron las manos fuertemente. - _¡Precure! ¡Marble Screw! ¡Max! –_ El quimera fue derrotado y Neptune capturó al quimera en una especie de caja de plata y diamante.

-¿Qué era eso? – Preguntó Black confundida.

-Un quimera. – Respondió Neptunia.

-¿Quimera? – Cuestionó White.

-Sí, son criaturas creadas a base de esta "alma" llamada "quimera", los quimeras son monstruos creados por unos seres llamados "Invid", quienes siguen a alguien a quien llaman "Hades". –

-¿Hades? ¿Invid? –

-Así es…solo buscan apoderarse de este planeta para destruirlo, para eso necesitan eliminar a las defensoras del mismo. –

-Las Precure ¿verdad? –

-Así es… Es la dura realidad. –

-Tenemos que impedirlo a toda costa. –

-Yo soy "Cure Neptune", integrante de las nuevas Precure, nos conocemos como "Shooting Star Precure", mi misión es encontrar a mis 3 compañeras faltantes y conocer a las demás Precure, he conocido a Aida Mana, la líder de las DokiDoki Precure. –

-¿Mana? ¿Has visto a Mana? –

-Sí, mi misión era encontrarlas, y también a Shiny Luminous. –

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a Hikari? – Preguntó Black.

-¿Hikari? ¿Se llama Hikari? –

-Así es, nosotras tres somos las "Precure Max Heart". – Respondió White.

-Nosotras podemos llevarte con Hikari-san. –

-Sí, y también conocemos a las demás Precure. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes son? –

-Veamos… nosotros conocemos a las Smile Precure, las DokiDoki Precure y a una Precure especial llamada Cure Echo. –

-¿Son tantas? – Preguntó sorprendida Neptunia.

-Así es, nosotras podemos llevarte con Aguri y Makoto. – Dijo White.

-¿Aguri y Makoto? – Dijo confundida.

-Sí, Aguri-san es conocida como Cure Ace y Makoto-san como Cure Sword. – Explicó Cure White.

-¿Y ellas que equipo conforman? –

-Son parte de las DokiDoki. – Respondió Black.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Neptune sonriendo para sucesivamente mirarlas. - ¡Bien! De ahora en adelante me esforzaré para encontrarme con las demás Precure. –

-Y nosotras te ayudaremos, ¿vale? – Black tomó la mano de Neptune.

-Sí… Gracias, Black, White. –

-Es un placer ayudar a otras Precure. – White hizo lo mismo que Black.

-Bien, ¡de ahora en adelante seremos amigas! –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron ambas

 _He encontrado a Cure Black y a Cure White, conformantes de las "Max Heart" y pronto conoceré a la forma civil de Shiny que aparentemente es "Hikari-san", después de eso seré llevada ante más integrantes de las DokiDoki… Espera un poco más Ayano-chan, estaré de regreso pronto, así que por favor aguanta… No, todo estará bien, porque Kazuto está con ella, nada le pasará, porque es Cure Plute después de todo…_

 ** _…Continuará…_**

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Segundo capítulo de Shooting Star Precure! con las Max Heart de invitadas, espero que les haya gustado C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
